Time Crash
by magicheese
Summary: Both the fifth and tenth Doctor's TARDISes are broken, causing a Time-crash, but this time Fivey brings Adric, Tegan and Nyssa with him too, and Ten is travelling with Rose. Set right after Castrovalva for the Fifth Doctor and anywhere you like on board Ten's TARDIS with Rose- who are best friends, not paired.
1. The Fifth's side

**Hi! So, I've been wanting to re-write the Children in need special: Time Crash a bit differently for a while and also add in the Fifth Doctor's POV. I think it's a lot more interesting with companions involved too! Five is travelling with Adric, Tegan and Nyssa and Ten is travelling with Rose. :) **

**Disclaimer: I not not own Doctor who, sadly :(**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Adric watched the Doctor as he wandered round the TARDIS console room, polishing various buttons and levers with one hand and absently chewing on a stick of celery with the other.

'Come on Nyssa, make your move' he said, turning back to the game of chess he knew he was going to win. Nyssa moved a pawn forward, sighing. '_Got-cha_' muttered Adric.  
A few minutes later Tegan wandered in to the console room when the Doctor shouted 'no!'  
'What is it doctor?' Tegan asked.  
'No, the -the temporal reflex control waves have fallen through the parallel warping time matrix' he moaned, 'oh no'. And with that, he thrusted his half- chewed celery onto the surprised Tegan and ran to the other side of the console.

Adric rolled his eyes and carried on his game of chess, absently taking Nyssa's knight.

* * *

Adric checked the chess board again, yep, check mate, he had won again. He looked over to the Doctor who was lying on the floor, head under the console engrossed in fixing the filters on the parallel warping time matrix.  
'Doctor!' He called 'I won again, ten times in a row, you owe me that Kit-kat! Doctor?'  
'One second Adric!' said the Doctor, still engrossed with the TARDIS.  
Nyssa started packing the chess set away,'honestly Adric, I think those Earth Kit-kats are horrible'  
'They're just chocolate bars, calm down,' said Tegan, folding her arms, 'If we ever get back to Earth you can have as many as you want. '  
The three bickering companions attention was snached away from their argument when they heard the sound of the Doctor yelping in pain.  
Ardic looked over to see him sitting crossed-legged next to the console- looking very childish- rubbing his head. 'What is it Doctor?' Nyssa asked, concerned.  
'_Ahh_' he moaned, 'banged my head on the console.'  
'Again?'  
'Yes, Tegan, again, I haven't gotten used to my new height- I'm shorter,' he muttered, taking his hand from his head and looking at it. There was blood.  
'Doctor-' Nyssa began, concerned.  
'Don't worry, Nyssa, it'll be gone within a few minutes.'  
'What do you mean?' asked Adric, wrinkling his nose upon seeing the Timelord wipe his hand on his cricket trousers.  
'Regeneration,' The Doctor explained, 'I'm still in the boundaries of regenerating. If of us gets hurt, the remaining regeneration energy still circulating around can help with healing...' he paused, 'although regeneration usually has some side effects.'  
'Like failing, when you needed the zero room?' Adric asked, looking down at the Doctor.  
'Well, yes, and other things.'  
'Like what?' said Tegan  
'Actually, most Timelords have no problem with regeneration you see,' began the Doctor, 'I'm just a bit rubbish at it to be honest. Although, I knew someone who had a terrible neron implosion- knocked out for hours! And sometimes you can't remember them all. And strangely, everything tastes different too, after regenerating, you could look at an apple as if it is the most delicious thing in the world, but once you taste it, it's disgusting...' The Doctor trailed off when he noticed the three faces looking down at him where very confused. 'I never liked celery before...come to think of it, where is my celery?'  
Tegan looked puzzled, 'on your coat?'  
'No- the other one...' asked the Doctor, looking around from his place on the floor.

'Oh, I gave it to Adric,' Tegan told him up upon realising he was referring to the one he had been eating earlier. Every one looked in the direction of Adric to find him staring into space.

'Adric?'  
'Doctor?' he said 'the console?'  
The timelord turned his head to the console.  
It was smoking.  
The Doctor sprang to his feet and started madly pressing buttons and pulling levers, dancing round the console, obvious panic etched on his young face.

Smoke was rapidly filling the console room, soon, making it hard to see. The Doctor was wildly dancing about the console, while the others were automatically moving closer together.

Their use of sight was practically gone as the smoke got thicker, and relying, now mainly on touch and sound; everyone heard Nyssa cough. She cleared her throat again.  
'Doctor,' Adric's voice was heard, 'what is this gas?'  
'Hang on,' they heard The Doctor say. He was squinting through the gas to see the scanner. 'It's leaked out of the console, I must have taken off another filter while trying to repair the faulty one.' The Doctor tapped some buttons, peering through the smoke.  
No one saw the mixed look of concern and fear cross the old mans young face. But they heard him. 'Oh no.'  
'Doctor?' enquired Tegan nervously, 'what's wrong?'  
'This gas is poisonous to Trakenites.'  
Adric and Tegan turned to Nyssa, who was a blur of maroon, despite being right next to them.

She began coughing and sputtering again, the gas obviously harming her.

'Doctor!' she coughed, swaying dangerously. Tegan put an arm around her and gently lowered the poisoned Trakenite to the TARDIS floor.

The Doctor left the scanner, and started to make his way towards his three companions, towards the blur of purple and the blur of yellow kneeling next to the blur of maroon, when the ground beneath him tilted violently and with nothing in vision to grip onto, he was tossed about the TARDIS until he felt a sharp stab in the side of his head were it had collided with something. And everything went black.

As the Timelord felt himself being sucked into oblivion- he could hear the distant toll of the cloister bell.

* * *

**Next chapter up very soon! Please also review, especially constructive ****criticism!**


	2. The Tenth's side

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's the 2nd! :)**

_**Meanwhile, onboard the same TARDIS, but many, many years later...**_

* * *

Rose hopped into the console room to find the Doctor in the captains chair, feet on the console, reading a large book. 'So you fixed the thing then?' Wondered Rose skipping up to him. 'The thing?' asked the Doctor, looking up from his book, 'Oh! The filters on the parallel warping time matrix? Nope.'

Rose snorted, 'can I help?'

The doctor considered for a second before saying, 'you could try, but probably not, I mean I just can't really be bothered- although, I will have to fix it soon, because something very bad could happen if I don't... Immediately...'

Rose looked confused, but the Doctor carried on, 'You know, Rose, if the parallel warping time matrix breaks, It's probably what you would call an emergency... But you know how it is... You put things off for one day and the next thing you know it's one hundred years later!'  
'It's been broken for a hundred years?' asked Rose

'Nope, just today, so I had better fix it!' The Doctor said, smiling, and going back to his book.

Rose watched the Doctor for a few seconds, he had nearly finished his book. 'Aren't ya gunnu fix it Doctor?'

'What?' Said the Doctor, drawing his attention away from the book again, 'oh, I'm going to finish my book first.'

'What'cha reading?' asked Rose, inquisitive.

'Can't tell you that Rose!' The Doctor said, closing it up, and putting it next to him, 'It's from your future... Spoilers!'

'Aww, c'mon Doctor! Who's it by?'

The Doctor smiled at her cheekily and gave her a knowing look, 'J.K. Rowling' he muttered.

Rose's eyes went wide in hope, 'More Harry Potter books?!'

The mischievous Timelord grinned, 'yup!' he said, popping the 'p'. 'Actually, just the one, and no Harry, sadly,it's kind of like a prequel- before Harry was born, it's mainly about Dumbledore, -it's confusing. '

Rose looked ecstatic, 'it's good right?!'

'Oh yeah' The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rose, 'and you know what, Miss Tyler...' He said, pausing, 'your in it!'

Rose looked dumbfounded, 'what?'

The Doctor nodded mischievously 'you _and_ I are in this book!'

'How come?'

The Doctor looked at his time traveling companion, bubbling with his timelordy happiness, 'no idea-AHH!' All of a sudden a sharp stabbing pain his him in the chest, his face scrunched in pain, he brought his hand to his chest and rubbed the spot. 'AH!'  
The sharp stab bit him again, and he slid his feet off the console, hunched over in pain.

Rose rushed over, shocked, and - moving the book onto the console- sat down next to him, cautiously wrapping an arm around his back . 'Doctor! What's wrong?'She said, scared, but trying to comfort him.

'Aahhhh!' The Timelord moaned, making Rose hug him tighter, '_Aahh!'_

_What had happened all of a sudden_?

After a while The Doctor sat up straight, pain and worry hidden behind his eyes, 'what the _hell_ was that?' Rose demanded quietly, slipping her arm from around the Doctor.

'Just a twinge of cosmic angst,' muttered the Doctor, now trying to reassure Rose, although she could still see a flash of worry behind his eyes.

'Are you Ok?' She asked, concerned.

But the Timelord was hesitant, 'I think I'll be OK,' but he felt like parts of him were being washed away, like something was missing, and he couldn't pick out what. But then like lightning, the bolt of pure white pain hit him in the chest again and oblivion sucked him in.

Rose watched her unpredictable Doctor carefully, he seemed to relax for a few seconds, he said he thought he was Ok, but Rose was unsure as this 'cosmic angst' thing had come out of nowhere - with zero warning. She was about to stand up, out of the captains chair, when she felt the Doctor stiffen next to her. 'Doctor-' and without warning, he went limp and dropped off the console chair with a _thud_.

Rose ran to the Doctor hurriedly and pulled him onto his back, kneeling next to him. 'Doctor! Doctor - can you hear me?' she muttered, gently shaking his shoulders, 'Doctor, what happened? Doctor...'

All of a sudden the TARDIS began shaking violently, and Rose's mind was spilt between gripping onto the console or holding the unconscious Doctor, who was helpless- and would inevitably get dangerously tossed around if Rose didn't hold him. Instead, she reached her arms out to hold the console and the Doctor simultaneously, while the TARDIS continued tossing them about, threatening to pull Rose's arms off.

'Doctor!' She she shouted - hopelessly, hoping the TARDIS would stop shaking - it felt like some sort of earthquake. _What had happened_? She tightened her grip on both the Doctor and the console, keeping her head down- hair in front of her face and she squeezed her eyes tight and braced her self from the TARDISes 'earthquake'.

After what felt like a long time- Rose felt the Time machine lurch to a stop, as suddenly as it had started.  
She held her grip and kept her eyes shut; waiting for her head to stop spinning and the sick feeling inside her to leave. Slowly, Rose let out a breath, she realised she'd been holding.

When Rose opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat in shock. She blinked.

It was dark.

Rose reluctantly let go of the Doctor and felt the console with both hands. Shakily, using it to pull her up, Rose stood and leant on the console, breathing heavily. The time-rotor was glowing faintly, but other than that all of the lights had gone out.

As if from nowhere - Rose heard the sound of the cloister bell.

* * *

**Please, review- especially constructive criticism :) **


	3. Manual

**Hi! Sorry, It was a little longer than expected since the last update, but to make up for it; I will post the next chapter as soon as I've posted this, as if finished that too :) So... if your reading this now the the next chapter will up... now too... see what I mean... **

**...wibbly **

* * *

Rose Tyler leant back heavily on the deadened console, peering into he darkness, she managed to make out the vague outline of the Doctors body sprawled across the floor. She glanced behind her to check the time rotor was still glowing, but the lambency was quickly decreasing, leaving Rose in utter blackness.  
_I need to get the TARDIS working,_ she thought to her self- but not sure how. _What would the Doctor do?_  
Rose peered through the thick blackness at the unconscious figure of the Doctor - imagining what he would do. An idea immediately came to her. Not an idea that would get the TARDIS back, or the Doctor for that matter. She just had an idea.  
The blonde earthling turned around to face the console, and started sympathetically stroking it - just as the Doctor would do. 'Come on...TARDIS... it's ok... Please turn the lights back on.'  
The hum of the TARDIS seemed more distant - faltering slightly beneath her finger tips, as if it were worried and needed comforting.  
After a few minuets of caressing the console, Rose decided it was no use. Maybe the connection the TARDIS had with the Doctor was just between themselves. Sighing, Rose decided she needed a different plan: sitting and waiting on the dark wouldn't do any good. Maybe she would find an answer in the TARDIS manual.  
Rose hadn't actually read the TARDIS manual before, but on occasion she had seen the Doctor pouring through it's pages, with a mix of concentration and confusion etched on his face. Although, she felt this plan was unlikely to work, seeing as the couple of time she had seen the Doctor reading the manual had resulted in various pages being ripped out in frustration, and once she had even heard him threaten to throw it in a supernova.  
Remembering that the Doctor kept it in the alphabetically ordered grills in the floor, Rose crouched down and felt the grills on the floor vibrating ever so slightly beneath her finger tips. She felt her way round the darkened console room, on her hands and knees, until she reached 'M'. Rose carefully lifted up the section of grilling, placing it next to her and felt around in the vast section of floor until her hands met with the thick, leather bound book. She pulled it out of the gap, put it next to her and carefully replaced the section of grilling, as best as she could in the dark.  
Holding the book, Rose clumsily crawled over to where the Doctor lay and tried to fish the Sonic out of his pocket - the only source of light she could think of. The blond time traveller then carefully climbed up to the springy captains chair with the book and Sonic and tried to turn the Screwdriver on.  
She pressed a button creating the sonic-y buzzing noise and flickering blue light which succeeded in illuminating the cover of the TARDIS manual. _Ok, so it works__._ Thought Rose, releasing the button and engulfing herself in darkness again.  
She ran the fingers along the cover of the of the TARDIS manual, it was really big and she noticed it had a small dent on it, as well as being generally battered.  
Rose opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages, it smelt incredibly old and had quite a lot of pages missing too- probably from where the Doctor had been ripping them out here and there.  
She held the fist page open with one hand, and with the other turned the sonic screwdriver on. The top of the page read: _MANUAL: VOLUME 1_, with _CONTENTS_ underneath.  
She scanned the contents page to see if it had anything to do with all the power being cut, but she couldn't understand a word of it, it was complete gobbldy-gook. It looked like the sort of thing the Doctor would say at an incomprehensible 100 miles and hour, without stopping or pausing for breath while Rose would just nod along, pretending she understood all his timey-wimey words.  
This book was even more timey-wimey.  
Sighing Rose turned of the sonic, shut the book and put it on the console.

After a few minutes of flipping the sonic over in her hands and racking her brains for more ideas, Rose heard a groaning from behind her.

* * *

**Oh, you might be wondering about reviews, because it looks like I've reviewed myself but I haven't! It was just my friend who reviewed on my account ... hello there smileytwiglet ... :)**


	4. Imposter

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

The TARDIS was there. Yes, it was. becoming much clearer now, the hum of the TARDIS across his whole body- it hadn't stopped- it had always been there, making sure he was ok. The Doctor became aware he was lying down; he felt his face presses against the cool grilling with the comforting smell of the TARDIS as he breathed.  
Slowly- he began to remember what had happened. Thinking back - he had defiantly been reading that book. No. He had been talking to Rose after that. He was recalling everything faster and faster and soon remembered what had happened.  
He tried to move but soon discovered that his head was stinging like mad. Groaning, he cracked his eyes open and was confused to see it didn't make a difference.  
He blinked- it was dark. The Timelord pulled himself off of the floor and slowly began making his way back towards the console, but mid stride his foot caught on something making him lose his balance and fall with a yelp.  
He scrambled to his knees, sitting down; he had defiantly tripped over a pair of legs. _Were the Rose's?_  
'Doctor?' Rose's voice came from the captains chair, which relived the Doctor she was Ok. But it also meant there was a stranger in the TARDIS.  
'Rose, I'm here- are you ok?' He whispered through the dark  
'Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?'  
'Good, good, I'm coming over.'  
The doctor crawled over, feeing the edged of the console until he reached the chair Rose was sitting on and pulled himself up so he was next to Rose.  
'How comes it's all dark?' asked Rose  
'No idea.' Said the Doctor, who began feeling around in his pockets, 'where's my sonic?'  
'Oh- I took it, sorry' Rose passed the sonic to the Doctor, who took it and made a minute adjustment before pointing it at the console. The blue light illuminated a small area, but no buzzing noise was made.  
'How comes it's not buzzing?'  
'Setting 22/B10.5,' replied the Doctor, 'torch setting. Or as torchy as it gets- this setting basically turns off the sonic so it's just the light, actually, come to think of it- I suppose that's turning off the screwdriver bit... doesn't matter...but you know-It never used to make a light!'  
Rose nodded along and giggled a bit; pleased to have her Timelord back to normal.  
'Come on then, Rose Tyler, there's an imposter in the TARDIS.'  
'What?'  
'There's someone else in here with us, I tripped over them in the dark- I think he or she is unconscious.'  
'How did it get in here?'  
'No, idea- It's almost impossible, so lets go see!'  
The Doctor and Rose clumsily scrambled off the captains chair, holding the console for guidance as they made their way towards the stranger.  
Once they were kneeling next to the imposter, the Doctor readied the sonic.  
He switched it on and the limited blue light showed the Doctor he was looking at a mirror.  
'What?'  
He looked at the stranger again - _No, not a mirror, but someone who looks like me_.  
_No! It is me! My fifth body!_  
The Doctor switched the sonic off, engulfing them, yet again, in blackness. 'We need to get the lights on Rose.'  
The Doctor didn't see Rose nodding vigorously, but he assumed her agreement. The Doctor passed Rose the sonic screwdriver, 'Use this to find a better torch- there should be one in my coat pocket on one of the pillars,' Rose took the sonic and disappeared into the dark.  
The Doctor put his fingers on the younger Doctors neck, feeling for his pulse; _One-two-three-four one-two-three-four_  
so, he was ok. For now.  
A few seconds later, he saw a flash of light coming from the direction of the door, 'got it!' Said Rose, who scampered back to the Doctor. 'Thanks,' he said, heaving the heavy torch onto the console so it put a spotlight on the Doctor, Rose and the imposter. The first thing the Doctor noticed was that he was older. Much older, with wrinkles around his eyes and graying hair, but he was defiantly recognisable as the Doctor.  
'Doctor...'said Rose, who had spotted the cricket outfit and celery, 'that's... isn't that you? But you told me your fifth body was young-what happened?'  
Rose's Doctor looked at her, confused, 'I don't know, because I don't remember this, you see, if he,' he gestured towards the unconscious form of his fifth body, 'is from my past, then I should remember... and it's most probably the shorted out time differential.'  
'What's the time differential?'  
'Why he's-_I'm_ -older.'  
She nodded- still a bit confused- and looked back at the other Doctor.  
His eyes cracked open.

The fifth Doctor's eyes flicked between Rose and the other Doctor.  
'Where am I?' He muttered.

* * *

**Please review! Especially constructive criticism and ways to improve or any ideas you have :) Thanks :D **


	5. Bright-minded Alzarian

Tegan opened her eyes only to be confronted with blackness, 'Adric, are you there?' She hissed through the dark.  
'Yes, and I've got Nyssa,' she heard his voice from a few feet away.  
The air hostess carefully walked with her arms in front of her towards where she had heard Adric's voice. She felt stiff, ever so slightly achy too, in fact, her entire body had an aged feeling about it. She brushed the thought aside when she felt her self touch Adric.  
'Get off!' his voice sounded deeper.  
'Sorry- it's just it's dark!'  
'I can _see_ that!'  
'Why are we whispering?'  
Adric sighed and shook his head in frustration, 'where's the Doctor?'  
'Where are _we_?' Tegan said, folding her arms.  
As soon as those words escaped her lips, a sudden splash of light appeared from the other side of the room they were in, briefly giving them a view of where they where. Someone seemed to be holding a torch and moving towards a console in the centre of the room they were in  
'We have to hide!' Tegan told Adric, who agreed. They both took hold of Nyssa, who was still unconscious and suffering the effects of the poisonous gas, and moved, as quickly and quietly as they could, to behind a coral pillar.  
They watched as a figure took the torch and put in on the console, creating a small but effective spot light on three figures. One was tall and thin with sticky-upy hair, the other was a young girl and the other was... _The Doctor!_  
'It's the Doctor!' whispered Tegan, urgently.  
'He's unconscious,' Adric said quietly, looking through the dark at he shape of Tegan, 'I feel odd, Tegan.'  
'Me too.'  
There was a few seconds of silence before Tegan said, 'we've got to get some lights on- maybe those people who have the Doctor are nice.'  
'It looks like they're by some sort of... console... like in the TARDIS,' whispered Adric, 'maybe if I can get over there, I can work out how to turn on the lights.'  
'Aright, see what you can do, I'll wait here with Nyssa'.  
Adric began slowly and silently making his way across the console room- but almost immediately lost his balance, catching himself on the pillar. 'Woa... ok. That is odd.'  
'What?' Tegan hissed.  
'I feel taller!' He said, sounding very surprised, but keeping his voice quiet.  
'I don't know what's happening, Adric,' said Tegan, her voice shaky.  
Adric carried on, carefully tip-toeing over metal grating that was softly clanking as his stepped. When he reached the console, he ran his hands over the various buttons and levers in the dark too see how it worked. Adric half expected it to be hopelessly confusing, but the more he silently studied the console, the more he realised that this was pretty much exactly the same as the TARDIS.  
He frowned in concentration while trying to figure out what did what, entirely by feel. He flicked a few buttons in hope something would happen, and when nothing did, he growled and kicked the console with as much force as he could give.  
Adric scrunched his face up as pain shot through his foot like lightning. _That was stupid_, he thought resentfully. He sat down on the grating and put his head between his knees and rubbed his foot until he pain died down. _That hurt so much more than it should have_, Adric grumbled to himself, opening his eyes. But an orangey light hit him with unexpected force, and he squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust.  
'So,' whispered Adric, 'kicking the console does work...'

* * *

**Finally, the lights are on! Phew, writing in the dark is hard...**

**Anyway, I just wanted to point out the bit where Adric said he felt he a grown taller, which does imply that back on fivey's TARDIS, he hadn't stopped growing, which means he's technically still a boy. I though this could be possible, as he was the Doctor's youngest ever companion, but, thinking about it, even though Adric does have a tendency to act immature and childish, I'm still pretty sure he would have stopped growing. The only reason I kept that bit in the story like it was and didn't change it was because Adric is still an alien from Alzarius so he's probably a lot different from humans.**

_**Wow! **_**Sorry, I talk ****_waaayyy_**** too much! The next chapter should be up sooner, as this one was last :) (Sorry about that) **


End file.
